


Song of the damned

by Xraywolf



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xraywolf/pseuds/Xraywolf
Summary: Medusa wants a diffrent love.





	Song of the damned

Written for the prompted Accidently mated for life.  
Song of the sirens au  
Medusa frowned as she rolled the dough of the bread. Deep in thought about one man Hercules. Hercules a man who she could see as no more than a friend. It wasn’t that Hercules didn’t have any good qualities about him. He was brave, loyal and truly generous with the ones he loved.  
However Medusa had a feeling he didn’t love her more like he saw her as a prize to be won. Hercules was like a bull and nothing would determine from his target which was unfortunately her.  
Medusa wanted so much more from life than what Hercules could offer her. Medusa wanted security from a partner meaning she would prefer to be with somebody that worked. Somebody who would prioritise her first, like a woman with long blonde hair and the kindest heart medusa had ever known. Korinna the first true female friend medusa had truly met in Atlantis. Medusa felt herself smile and remember the first time she had met Korinna.  
Rain was coming down hard and medusa had been drenched to the bone. Wearing an old robe that she had stolen from the high priestess Anysia, it wasn’t a grand cloak just one that was warm as it was made of goat’s hair. Mud dripping from the hem and nose red with cold. Medusa had walked from place to place in the agora trying to get somebody to hire her for work. It had been crowed and most people either weren’t hiring. Despair had filled her every time somebody had turned her down.  
However she knew why people were turning her down. It didn’t matter how honest, caring, or hardworking she was. The minute people had heard her accent no matter how faint but an accent still. They had turned her down, after hearing her talk believing her to be foreign and different. It didn’t matter to the Atlantiean people they wanted people from Atlantis only. Medusa remembers colliding with another figure after another rejection from a baker. She remembers the pain from the fall and another person landing on top of her. Medusa looks up and sees a woman with the most beautiful blonde hair and the kindest eyes Medusa had ever seen.  
Korinna had instantly begun apologizing and had pulled medusa back to her house to get changed into some dry clothes. A rare kindness that had made Medusa eyes fill up with tears. However Korinna kindness hadn’t stopped there.  
Korinna had also pulled some strings at the palace so Medusa could get a job there. A job as one of the cook’s assistants in the palace, was a dream come true for Medusa. A job with a decent salary and regular work was all medusa had ever wanted.  
Medusa had remembered when she had come home from her date with Hercules. Back to her and Korinna house, well not a house more like a room that they shared across the sacred way. Blood rushed to medusa face as she remembered the way Korinna had pulled her into a hug after hearing how Hercules had abandoned her after losing the wrestling match. A wrestling match that she had found quite amusing and to be perfectly honest flattering with the effort Hercules had put in to impress her, what woman wouldn’t feel her heart flutter quickly in her chest. However Hercules had lost and stormed off after being destroyed by the destroyer. Medusa would have gone after him but the destroyer had picked her up and spun her around in a dizzy circle.  
Hercules had gone and left her with a big strong man. A man who had groped her by grasping her breast and forced a kiss on her unwelcomed lips. Medusa had punched him and ran back home to the safety of the room she had shared with Korinna.  
Korinna whos warm smile had died at the state of her friend. Medusa what’s wrong Korinna had whispered as she pulled medusa into a hug. Medusa and Korinna had shared many of flagons of wine that night talking and sharing everything.  
The next morning Medusa had awoken feeling incredibly happy and content after waking up in Korinna bed.  
Medusa as she kneaded the bread for lunch knew she had to talk to Hercules to explain why she didn’t want to see him anymore. That she wanted a future filled with Korinna and Medusa, waking up every morning in each other’s arms. Dark black hair and blonde hair mixing across a pillow, waking up every morning to a beautiful smile. Waking up to love.  
However she must tell Hercules that she didn’t love him she loved Korinna. And smiling giddily Korinna loved her too. And they both wanted a future together.  
Medusa turned to look around as the most beautiful music she had ever heared fill her ears. She sees Hercules, smiling at her and it is the most breath taking thing she has ever seen.  
All thoughts of Korinna dye.  
An invisible chord tying Medusa to Hercules, binding their fate together forever joins their souls by the most beautiful music Medusa has ever heard. Hercules is hers now and he is hers. All thoughts of anybody else leave her, all pasts lovers faded away and the only love she has ever wanted ever needed was right in front of her.  
Even as part of her soul slowly screams and withers away. She just smiles cursed with love


End file.
